Nie tak Historia z listu
by Wildbird
Summary: Nie tak. Księżyc płacze krwawymi łzami. Inaczej powinna zakończyć się ta historia. Łzy spływają na spopieloną ziemię. Nie tak.


Opowiadanie napisane przed... trzema laty (kiedy nikt nie znał prawdy o Itachim). Wow, strasznie dawno. Odkopane teraz i przepisane w nowej wersji.

Zawiera fragment (jedno zdanie?) potocznie uchodzący za, hmm... Nieodpowiedni dla osób niepełnoletnich. Co kto woli.

Czytacie na własne ryzyko. Miłego :)

* * *

><p>NIE TAK. HISTORIA Z LISTU.<p>

Nim Shikamaru wyciągnął dłoń w moją stronę, już wiedziałem, co w niej trzyma. Po prostu wiedziałem. Wziąłem od niego wymięty zwój. Miejscami atrament rozmyły czyjeś łzy, ale wciąż mogłem go przeczytać. Nie musiałem. Doskonale wiedziałem, co jest w środku. Shikamaru odwrócił się i odszedł, a ja nie zatrzymałem go ani nie odpowiedziałem na jego propozycję. Dla mnie nie było powrotu. Bo tam nie było już Ich.

* * *

><p>Ich spotkanie było przypadkiem. <em><strong>Chcieli<strong>._ Gdy zobaczył kapitan ANBU Konohy, zaczął go śledzić. Nie wiedział, kim on jest. Nigdzie nie czuł jego oddziału. Po kilki dniach stali naprzeciw siebie na małej polanie. Drzewa szeptały między sobą swoje historie.** _Drwina z ich losu._** Szykował się do ataku, zaczął biec, ale coś mu w tym wszystkim nie pasowało. Dlaczego on się nie ruszał? I znów to dziwne przeczucie_. To nie może być._ Skąd się brało? _A może?_ Błyskawicznie znalazł się przy zamaskowanym shinobi, wciąż stojącym nieruchomo. Pewnym ruchem zerwał wilczą maskę z twarzy przeciwnika. Z głuchym łoskotem upuścił ją na trawę. Nie spodziewał się tego. **_Naprawdę? _**Nie spodziewał się ujrzeć tych zielonych oczu, kiedyś skrzących się naiwną radością, teraz spowitych mgłą cierpienia. **_Nie powinno tak być. _**_Przecież wiedział. _Nie spodziewał się ujrzeć Sakurę.

Serce dokuczliwie kołatało się w jego piersi, niczym ptak zamknięty w klatce, który za wszelką cenę chce wydostać się na wolność. Stał naprzeciw Niej, nie wiedząc co powiedzieć. **_Nagle._** Przez wszystkie te lata wmawiał sobie, że Oni nic nie znaczą. **_Poczuł._** Przyjaciele... Zostawił Ich, zerwał te więzi. Więc dlaczego? Skąd to uczucie? Ten... Ból w piersi. To gorąco, gdy mu się przyglądała. Widział, jak po chwili milczenia spuściła głowę, słyszał Jej ciche słowa, gdy wypowiadała jego imię. Czuł drobne dłonie zaciskające się na jego koszuli. Wtuliła się w niego niespodziewanie, a on stał, nie robiąc nic. Kiedyś by Ją odepchnął, odtrącił z raniącymi słowami. _Irytująca. **Nie prawda. **_A teraz stał, czując słodkie ciepło rozlewające się w całym ciele. Miał wrażenie, że krew w jego żyłach zaczęła szybciej krążyć. _Może to tylko** serce** biło **mocniej**, krusząc **lód**. _Oddychał głęboko, wciągając przyjemny zapach. Jej... Pamiętał, że tak zniewalająco pachniały kwiaty wiśni. Złapał Ją, gdy odwróciła się od niego z zamiarem odejścia. **_Zatrzymać. _**Chwycił Jej nadgarstek. Pchnął Ją do tyłu, ku najbliższemu drzewu. Uderzyła plecami w chropowatą korę. Oparł ręce po obu stronach drobnego ciała, uniemożliwiając Jej tym samym ucieczkę. **_Nie pozwolić odejść._** Właściwie nie wiedział, dlaczego to robi. Po prostu coś go popychało w Jej kierunku.

Musnął kilka razy Jej ciepłe wargi i nie wyczuwając żadnego oporu, przedłużył pocałunek. Smakował Jej słodkie usta. _Jeszcze. _Coraz zachłanniej, chcą więcej i więcej. _Jeszcze._ Poczuł drobne dłonie splatające się w jego włosach. Przesunął językiem wzdłuż Jej szyi. Odchyliła głowę, by ułatwić mu dostęp do swojej aksamitnej skóry. _Nie protestowała, bo i po co? Mógł ją wziąć siłą jeśli tylko by zechciał. Jej sprzeciw nic by nie dał. Z resztą kłamstwem byłoby stwierdzenie, że tego nie chciała. Całe jej serce, dusza, ciało rwało się ku Niemu. Nawet jeśli dla Niego była tylko przygodą. _Niecierpliwym ruchem zdejmował z Niej bluzkę. Usłyszał cichy jęk, gdy pieścił Jej piersi. **_Jego imię._** Drżała za każdym razem, gdy musnął koniuszkiem języka Jej nabrzmiałe sutki. Napięcie ogarniające ich ciała rosło, aż do granic wytrzymałości. Zsunęła z niego koszulę i przylgnęła do nagiego torsu, gdy kładł Ją na ziemi. Poczuła, jak silne dłonie zrywają z niej spodnie i bieliznę. Zawahał się na moment i spojrzał w Jej oczy. Przyciągnęła go do siebie, wpijając się w jego gorzkie w smaku usta. Objęła go mocno. **_Nigdy nie puścić. _**Szeptała jego imię, budząc w nim mroczne pragnienie, podsycając pożar, jaki w nim rozpętała. Wbiła paznokcie w jego naznaczone bliznami ramiona. **_Był w niej. _**Obsypywał pocałunkami Jej zrumienioną twarz, chcąc choć odrobinę zmniejszyć ból. _Jej. **Więcej**. _Poruszał delikatnie biodrami, aż poczuł, jak rozluźnia się, mięknie w jego ramionach. Cały czas pieścił Jej ciało z czułością, z uczuciem, o którym był przekonany, że zapomniał. _Tak łatwiej. _Nie spodziewał się poczuć coś takiego. _Jeszcze raz._

Kochali się jeszcze długo i zapamiętale. Poznawali nawzajem swoje ciała, wiedząc, że to ich jedyna okazja. **_Tylko ta chwila. _**Choć może, nawet jesli oboje tego pragnęli, ich drogi nigdy się nie połączą. Mogli jedynie liczyć na krótkie chwile skradzione życiu. _Niesprawiedliwie._ Po wszystkim leżeli wciąż na tej polanie. Delikatnie gładził Jej nagie plecy. Muskał smukłymi placami jedwabistą skórę. A Ona spała wtulona w jego bok. _**Taka ufna. Delikatny kwiat. **_Chciał, by czas zatrzymał się w tym momencie. By nie było przeszłości, by nie było przyszłości. _Świat. **Przeklęty. **_Tylko ta chwila. Tylko oni. Dostrzegał, co stracił. **_Wiedział od dawna._**

Gdy się obudziła, zobaczyła, jak wkłada ubrania, odwrócony do niej plecami. Łzy zaszkliły się w zielonych oczach na przekór woli. Cicho, głosem pełnym nietłumionego żalu minionego czasu, spytała: – Chcesz znów odejść bez pożegnania? **_Jak tamtej nocy._**

Wysunął się z Jej objęć. _Nie. **Wrócić. **_Zaczął szukać swoich rzeczy porozrzucanych po całej polanie nieświadomy, że obserwuje każdy jego ruch. Ubrał się i wtedy usłyszał pytanie. Odwrócił się w Jej stronę. Widząc spojrzenie, jakim obdarzała całą jego osobę, chciał krzyknąć: nie. Lecz to byłoby kłamstwem. Ponieważ chciał odejść. Odejść bez pożegnania. **_Wrócić._** Ale Ona znów go przyłapała. Pomyślał, że powinien się przyzwyczaić. **_Zawsze wiedziała._** Uśmiechnął się. Podszedł do Niej i przykucnął obok. Przewróciła się na plecy, wyciągając ramiona ponad głową. Odgarnął kosmyk różowych włosów z Jej twarzy.  
>– Nie chciałem odejść bez pożegnania. Sakura. – nie powinien był tego mówić, ale chęć oszczędzenia bólu tej drobnej istocie zwyciężyła z rozsądkiem. Jej uśmiech był cenniejszy niż wszystko inne. <strong><em>Moja.<em>**

Siedzieli przy rozpalonym przez niego ognisku. Delikatnie gładził Jej włosy, a Ona z twarzą ukrytą w zagłębieniu jego ramienia, wodziła palcem po jego klatce piersiowej. Nachylił się. Pocałowała go. Najpierw delikatnie. Poczuł, jak kąciki Jej ust unoszą się w uśmiechu. Przyciągnął Ją bliżej. _Jeszcze._ Zarzuciła ramiona na jego kark. _Jeszcze._ Przewrócili się na mokrą od wieczornej rosy trawę. **_Nie istnieli._** Spędzili razem jedną noc. **_Księżyc płacze. Czy widzisz?_** Aż nastał ranek, przynosząc ze sobą koniec snu, przynosząc ze sobą szarość dnia codziennego. **_Czy widzisz?_**

Stali naprzeciw siebie. Kapitan ANBU i uciekinier. _Kobieta i mężczyzna._ Był pewien, że w końcu padnie znienawidzone przez niego pytanie. Pomylił się. Znów go zaskoczyła.  
>– Nie będę cię przekonywała, byś wrócił ze mną do Wioski.<br>– Nie będziesz mnie... Co?  
>– Tak, Sasuke. Nie mam zamiaru błagać cię o cokolwiek. Nie jestem już dzieckiem. <em>Od bardzo dawna. <strong>Odkąd odszedłeś.<strong>_  
>– Sakura... – nie spodziewał się tego. Paradoksalnie, chyba przez chwilę żałował. Spojrzała na niego i mimo uśmiechu, w Jej oczach widział smutek. Gorycz. <strong><em>Za nimi.<em>** Zbliżyła się do niego powoli. Chwyciła w drobne dłonie przód jego koszuli. Oparła głowę o jego pierś. Już nie patrzyła na niego. Nie mogła. Szeptem zaczęła mówić: – Dziękuję ci za wszystko, Sasuke. Za moje marzenia i za uczucie.  
>– Uczucie, ha? Sakura... Ja nie powiem Ci, że Cię kocham. Powinnaś to wiedzieć. <strong><em>Kocham.<em>**

Puściła go i odsunęła się. Usłyszał, że się śmieje. Uniosła głowę. Na jej ustach gościł blady uśmiech. _Jak kiedyś. Nie. Już nie. _Delikatny, nieśmiały i pełen... Zrozumienia. Nawet jeśli miała żal o to, co powiedział. Nie musiał przecież. _Nie chciał._ Siląc się na swobodę, rzuciła: – Wiem. Wiem o tym bardzo dobrze. Mimo to dziękuję. Za uczucie, Sasuke. Za miłość.

Spojrzał na nią. W piersi czuł dotkliwy ból. Denerwował go. Nie mogąc znieść palącego go ognia, chwycił ją za ramiona i potrząsnął.  
>– Uczucia to słabość! – krzyknął.<strong> <em>Naprawdę w to wierzysz?<em>** A ona spokojnie odpowiedziała: – Ale tylko słabi ludzie nie potrafią ich okazywać.

Puścił ją, czując, jakby wymierzyła mu policzek. Jej słowa zawisły w powietrzu. Echem odbijały się w jego głowie. Przed oczami stanęło mu całe jego dotychczasowe życie. _Samotne._ Czym było? Pogonią za nienawiścią. Piętnem zimna i obojętności. Pogonią za siłą, w której uczucia były tylko przeszkodą. Pokonał je. **_I poległ._** Zbudował swój świat bez uczuć, na fundamencie zemsty, a teraz oto ten świat legł w gruzach pod wpływem jednego zdania, wypowiedzianego gdzieś na krańcu świadomości przez jego Przyjaciółkę z dzieciństwa. _Miłość._

Żadne nic więcej nie powiedziało. Wszystko zostało za nimi. Odwrócili swe twarze od siebie, minęli niczym obcy sobie ludzie. **_Kochankowie._** Postanowili zapomnieć o tym przypadkowym spotkaniu. Chwili skradzionej okrutnemu życiu. To było najrozsądniejsze wyjście. _Nie najprostsze._ Pod wpływem kilku gestów, dotyku, kilku słów, spojrzeń, ich uporządkowane światy**_ ich iluzje _**upadły, rozsypały się, obróciły w proch porwany przez wiatr_. **Nie zapomną nigdy.**_

* * *

><p>Ino spała zwinięta na jej kozetce, mrucząc coś przez sen. Podpisała ostatni raport i z ulgą wyprostowała skostniałe ramiona. Zdjęła fartuch i odwiesiła go na oparcie niewygodnego fotela. Wyjrzała przez okno w tym samym momencie, gdy czyjeś zamazane kontury wypełzały z balkonu w bocznym skrzydle. Westchnęła zrezygnowana. Zgasiła małą lampkę stojącą na biurku. Przykryła przyjaciółkę pledem i wyszła z gabinetu, ostrożnie zamykając za sobą drzwi. Przemierzając opustoszałe ulice, przypomniała sobie o pigułkach wzmacniających dla Kiby, leżących w dolnej szufladzie jej biurka. Nie chciała już zawracać. Naruto konsekwentnie zmierzał w kierunku bramy Wioski. Jutro, pomyślała zmęczona. Zabierze je z gabinetu jutro.<p>

* * *

><p>Marzenia. Pamiętam jeszcze, czym są. Dawno temu, gdy świat było kolorowy, miałem ich mnóstwo. Najpierw podczas samotnego dzieciństwa chciałem, by ludzie mnie zauważyli, zaakceptowali. Dlatego postanowiłem zostać Hokage. Kiedy ktoś to usłyszał, zawsze śmiał się – beztalencie Akademii jako Hokage? Ale ja się nie poddawałem. Udowodniłem wszystkim, że się mylili. Zastanawiając się nad tym, dochodzę teraz do wniosku, że to moje jedyne spełnione marzenie. Z mnóstwa udało mi się wyśnić tylko ten jeden, najmniej znaczący sen. Zostałem Hokage.<br>Ludzie mnie zaakceptowali. Tak jak chciałem, jak tego pragnąłem. Jestem kimś ważnym dla nich. Mimo to samotność towarzysząca mi przez całe życie została. Widocznie tak ma być. Widocznie to jest mi pisane. Świadomość tego nie umniejsza jednak bólu, który czuję.  
>Pustka ogarniająca moją duszę – ogromna i mroczna. Boję się. Nic nie jest wstanie jej zatrzymać, bo wszystko, co było najważniejsze, przepadło. Dawno temu, gdy świat był kolorowy, kochałem. Kochałem tylko raz, lecz bardzo mocno. Może aż za. Owładnęło mną uczucie tak silne, które zostało we mnie, mimo że Ona odeszła. Moja miłość była nieodwzajemniona, ponieważ Ona kochała mojego najlepszego przyjaciela, a On kochał tylko siebie. Byłem tego pewien. Nie mam do Niej żalu, nie mam. To nie była Jej wina, ani moja czy Jego. Pokochałem sam, chociaż wiedziałem, że to bez sensu, że nie będzie dla nas nadziei. Mimo to, ten jeden raz w życiu pokochałem. Ale Ona kochała Jego, a On kochał tylko siebie. Znałem Go najlepiej ze wszystkich, więc dlaczego w to wierzyłem? Nie mam do Nich żalu. Widocznie tak musiało być. Tylko dlaczego musiałem pomylić się aż tak bardzo? Moja ręka drży, nie mogę utrzymać pióra, mimo to piszę. Bo chcę by inni wiedzieli, co się wydarzyło. Bo chcę, by mnie zrozumieli. Może wybaczyli. Nie mogę ukrywać tego w sobie dłużej, już nie potrafię. To mnie spala, zabija. Nie, to mnie już zabiło. Więc dlaczego ta pustka, ta samotność nie odchodzą? Nie umiem już nawet płakać, krzyczeć, chociaż tak bardzo bym pragnął, tak bardzo bym potrzebował. Proszę, zrozumcie mnie.<br>Tamtego dnia, kiedy stanąłem naprzeciw Niego... Nie wiedziałem, że za mną pobiegła. Nie powinna była tego robić... Gdy stanąłem na przeciw Niego, wiedziałem, że dla naszej przyjaźni jest już za późno. Ponieważ prawda była taka, że ja nie chciałem ratować tej przyjaźni. Nigdy nie byłem z kryształu. To tylko Wy usilnie ignorowaliście moje błędy. Wiedziałem to od dawna, ale wciąż uparcie próbowałem... Próbowałem to zmienić. Bezskutecznie. Gdy to wszystko miało się skończyć, On zauważył to, czego ja nie zdołałem. W chwili gdy nasze ręce miały spotkać się w śmiercionośnym ciosie, Ona... Wbiegła pomiędzy nas. On to zauważył, ja nie. On się zatrzymał, ja nie. To mój cios Ją zabił. To ja byłem przyczyną Jej śmierci. A teraz... Nigdy nie zapomnę Jej uśmiechu, ani blasku Jej oczu w tamtej chwili. Nadal nie wiem, kogo próbowała osłonić – Jego, mnie, nas obu? Być może. To już nie ma znaczenia. Wtedy też nie miało. Wciąż słyszę Jego krzyk, widzę jak w strugach deszczu upada na kolana, ściskając Jej ciało. Dopiero docierało do mnie, co się stało. Co zrobiłem. Zabiłem Ją. I choć wina leży po stronie nas wszystkich, to mój cios... Zabiłem Ją. Potem tak po prostu uciekłem. Uciekłem stamtąd. Zostawiłem Ją. Zostawiłem. Nie ważne, że z Nim. Zostawiłem Ją. Nikomu o tym nie powiedziałem. Uznano Ją za zaginioną, ale Wy... Wy pewnie domyśliliście się prawdy, tego co się stało. Proszę, zrozumcie mnie. Chociaż Wy nie potępiajcie, bo ja nie wybaczę sobie nigdy.  
>Nie wiem, co z Nim później stało. Od tamtego dnia, od ponad trzech lat nie mam o Nim żadnych wieści. Może nie żyje. Nie wiem. Szukałem Go. Długo. Byłem w miejscach nigdy niezbrukanych ludzką obecnością. Szukałem Go. I po raz kolejny nie mogłem odnaleźć. Nie dziwię się, jeśli nie chce, bym coś o Nim wiedział. Ma prawo mieć do mnie żal. Ma prawo mnie nienawidzić. W całym moim życiu, żadna myśl nie dokuczała jak ta, że zawiodłem Przyjaciela. Zawiodłem Przyjaciółkę. Nie ważne, że On mówił, że zerwał wszystkie więzi, że zapomniał. Teraz wiem, że to nie była prawda. To nie On je zerwał. Ja to zrobiłem. Zniszczyłem i podeptałem naszą przyjaźń. Zabiłem Kobietę, którą obaj kochaliśmy i która nas kochała, a potem tak po prostu uciekłem. Ma prawo mnie nienawidzić. Ale Was proszę, choć nie mam do tego prawa, ale proszę Was, byście mnie zrozumieli.<p>

Całe moje życie okazało się być jednym wielkim błędem. Wszystko, co zrobiłem, przyczyniło się do cierpienia moich najbliższych. Nie zasługuję na miano, którego tak pragnąłem. Całe moje życie okazało się być jednym wielkim pieprzonym błędem.

Dlatego Przyjaciele, przepraszam.

U.N.

* * *

><p>Sakura wróciła pewnego dnia i zrezygnowała z funkcji kapitana ANBU. Nie podała przyczyny, ale między Nią a Nim... Pokłócili się. Ale nie jak zwykle. Bo tym razem nie Ona krzyczała. To On był zły, rozżalony i wściekły. Nie wtrącaliśmy się. Byliśmy Ich przyjaciółmi, ale nic nie mogliśmy dla Nich zrobić. Od tamtego dnia wszystko się zmieniło. Sakura przejęła szpital w swoje władanie. Odsuwała się od nas i tylko Ino była wstanie jakoś do Niej dotrzeć. On przycichł. Można powiedzieć, że dojrzał. Pewnego razu wrócił z misji w ciężkim stanie. Walczyła o Niego przez wiele godzin. Po operacji... To był pierwszy raz od wielu miesięcy, gdy ze sobą rozmawiali. Kilka dni później zniknęli. Oboje. Ino wpadła w panikę. Powtarzała, że stanie się coś złego. Płakała, powtarzając wciąż te same słowa. Że stanie się coś złego. Nie mogliśmy jej uspokoić. Bo jakoś... Wiedzieliśmy przecież, że ma rację. Bo On wrócił. Bez Niej. I nigdy więcej Jej nie ujrzeliśmy. Zająłem się wszystkim. Wystawiłem akt zaginięcia. Nic nie mówił, tylko spoglądał na mnie z wdzięcznością. I bólem. To nie pasowało do Niego. Był naszą nadzieją i nie powinien był cierpieć. Był naszym wszystkim. A my nie byliśmy wstanie Mu pomóc. Zmienił się. Był zupełnie inny i nie mogliśmy Go rozpoznać. Często znikał, wyruszał w dalekie podróże. Hinata mówiła, że On poszukuje. Ciebie. Przemierzył świat wzdłuż i wszerz, ale nie mógł cię odnaleźć. Po trzech latach dał sobie spokój. Namówiłem Go, by przejął obowiązki Hokage. To było Jego marzenie. Ale kiedy ludzie wiwatowali na Jego cześć, On wcale się nie uśmiechał. Nie uśmiechał się już nigdy. Po kilku miesiącach poprosił, by pozwolono Mu udać się w jeszcze jedną podróż. Ostatnią. Mimo sprzeciwu wszystkich, puściłem Go. Wiedziałem, co się stanie, gdy wróci, ale dla Niego... Gdy wrócił, wydawał się być sobą. Tym dawnym. Uśmiechał się i żartował. Zebrał nas wszystkich i zachowywał się jak idiota. Wiedzieliśmy, co się dzieje, ale udawaliśmy, że tego nie dostrzegamy. Nie chcieliśmy, by odszedł, choć traciliśmy Go każdego dnia, od wielu lat. Potem poprosił o papier i pióro. I uśmiechał się do nas... Kiedy się żegnaliśmy, uśmiechnął się naprawdę. Następnego dnia... Następnego dnia On już... Szukaliśmy cię, Sasuke. Nie dlatego, że odnalezienie ciebie, było Jego i Jej marzeniem. Szukaliśmy cię, ponieważ pragnęliśmy twojej śmierci. Bo uważaliśmy, że nam Go odebrałeś. Nawet ja nie potrafiłem poskromić nienawiści. Bo gdyby cię nie było, Oni byliby wciąż z nami. Wciąż byśmy widzieli Ich uśmiechy, słyszeli Ich krzyki, Ich awantury. Oni byliby z nami. Ale ostatecznie... Gdybyśmy cię zabili, zdradzilibyśmy Ich. I wszystko w co wierzyli i o co walczyli. Ich śmierć okazałaby się nieważna, a tego nie mogliśmy zaakceptować. Przejąłem obowiązku Hokage, choć wciąż uważam, że się do tego nie nadaję. Zrobiłem to dla Niego. Bo kiedyś powiedział, że za Jego porażki nie powinni cierpieć niewinni niczemu mieszkańcy Wioski. Tylko On uważał, że poniósł porażkę. A my nie potrafiliśmy przekonać go, że wciąż są ludzie, którym na Nim zależy. Zawiedliśmy Go. Baliśmy się poruszyć pewne sprawy, baliśmy się, że odejdzie, choć odchodził od nas każdego dnia. Zawiedliśmy go. Byliśmy Jego, Ich przyjaciółmi, a nie zdołaliśmy Ich ocalić. Dlatego... Ponieważ nie możemy prosić Ich o wybaczenie, dlatego... Dlatego stoję tu teraz i proszę cię, byś ze mną wrócił. To twoja ostatnia szansa, Sasuke. Nie będzie kolejnej. Tam wciąż jest dla ciebie miejsce. W Ich sercach.<p>

* * *

><p>Coś w nim pękło. Nie chciał już dłużej tłumić nagromadzonych latami uczuć. <strong><em>Już nie.<em>** Gorycz ostatnich lat, tego wszystkiego co zrobił, co się wydarzyło, wypływała z niego strumieniami łez, ginąc wśród deszczu.** _Jest sam._** To nie tak miało być. Od samego początku wszystko układało się źle. To nie tak powinno było się potoczyć. Ściskał jej nieruchome ciało. Coś w nim pękło. To nie tak miało być.

Stanęli naprzeciw siebie. Przyjaciele będący wrogami. Jeden starał się zerwać te więzi. _Który?_ Drugi robił wszystko, by je ocalić. _Który?_ Ogień żyjący dzięki wiatru. Wiatr przytrzymujący ogień przy życiu. Trudna walka, która nigdy nie została rozstrzygnięta. _**Werdykt.** Zapada?_

Obaj starali się ze wszystkich sił. Obaj zbliżali się do kresu. Ostatni atak miał zadecydować o wszystkim. Biegli ku sobie z niewyobrażalną prędkością. Shinobi Konohy. I wtedy stało się coś. **_Nie tak._** Co nigdy nie powinno było się wydarzyć. On to zauważył, lecz Tamten nie zdołał zareagować. **_Wiśnie obsypały ich swym kwieciem._** Błękitna kula rasengana ugodziła w samo serce zielonookiej dziewczyny. Z uśmiechem na twarzy zaczęła upadać. Doskoczył do Niej i złapał w ramiona. Z Jej ust pociekła strużka krwi. Starł ją delikatnie kciukiem. Wyszeptała jego imię. _Sasuke–kun._  
>– Cicho... Nie mówi nic. Wszystko będzie dobrze.<p>

Krew spływała po jej gardle, skapywała na ubitą ziemię.

– Nie, Sasuke... – zakaszlała. Nie mógł zatamować krwawienia. Plama na Jej kamizelce była coraz większa. – Obiecaj mi. Nie... Walczyć. Nie wy.  
>– Sakura...<br>– Obiecaj. – złapała go za postrzępioną koszulę. Zgodził się, kołysząc się z Nią w ramionach. Zgodziłby się na wszystko.  
>– Dziękuję... – rozluźniła uścisk. Zielone oczy powolutku zachodziły mgłą. Przerażony obserwował to, nie mogąc nic zrobić.<br>– Nie zostawiaj mnie. – błagał. Coś narastało w jego wnętrzu, dławiło go. **_Nie tak._** – Nie wolno ci. Nie ty. Sakura...

Przylgnął do Niej. Chciał ogrzać swoim ciałem. Wyszeptał Jej do ucha Jej marzenie. _Kocham._ Spojrzała na niego, na sinych ustach pojawił się delikatny uśmiech. W ostatniej chwili, gdy przylgnęła wilgotnymi od krwi wargami do jego, Jej oczy znów zalśniły szczęściem. Resztką sił podniosła dłoń i dotknęła jego zranionego policzka. Powieki zaczynały Jej ciążyć. Opuściła je. Nie czuła bólu, tylko taki cichy i błogi spokój. Zdołała jeszcze wyszeptać jego imię. **_Jej skarb._** A potem odeszła.

Stał z boku, przyglądając się wszystkiemu. Powoli zaczynał do niego docierać sens tego, co się stało. Tego, co zrobił. **_Śmierć. _**Zaczął się cofać, aż potknął się o jakiś kamień. Upadł, lecz nie zwrócił na to uwagi. Chwycił się za skronie. Każdy oddech był bólem nie do opisania. _Sakura._ Poczuł łzy napływające do oczu. Poczuł strach, niemoc i przerażenie. Zabił. Zabił Tę, którą obaj kochali nad życie.

Koniec. Wszystko skończone. Tylko dlaczego nic nie czuł? Tylko tę pustkę, która rozlewała się w jego ciele, wpełzała do umysłu, nie pozwalając zebrać myśli. Przeklinał w duchu życie. Czy to była ich kara? Za zakazane uczucie? Za miłość? Za tych kilka wspólnie spędzonych chwil? Przeklinał w duchu okrutne życie. Ścisnął drobne ciało, a z jego piersi wydobył się jęk. Prośba o ukojenie. _Naruto podniósł się na drżących nogach. W jego sercu rodził się bunt. Przeciw temu wszystkiemu. Zbliżył się parę kroków. Dlaczego, krzyczał. Miała się więcej nie wtrącać. Dlaczego?_ Na niebie pojawiły się ciemne chmury. Powoli na ziemię w równym rytmie zaczęły spadać ciężkie krople deszczu, by po chwili zamienić się w ulewę. Nie mógł już stać. W głowie huczały wspomnienia tamtego dnia, gdy mu się oddała. Uczucia to słabość. Ale tylko słabi ludzie nie potrafią ich okazywać. Spojrzał na trzęsącego się przyjaciela. **_Nienawiści nie było._** Więc przez te wszystkie lata to była różnica między nimi? To dlatego nie mógł Go pokonać? To dlatego musiała zginąć? By wreszcie pojął? Uczucie winy przytłaczało go coraz bardziej. Jego barki nie potrafiły udźwignąć tego ciężaru. _Nie mam Jej. _Upadł na kolana, wciąż ściskając coraz zimniejsze ciało. Z hebanowych oczu płynęły łzy, ale nikt nie mógł widzieć. **_Nikt nie widział._** Deszcz zasłaniał wszystko. Coś w nim pękło.

* * *

><p>Granice rzeczywistości rozmywały się, unosząc mnie w odmęty minionych chwil. <strong><em>Księżyc płacze. <em>**Pozwalałem, by słowa Shikamaru rozbrzmiewały w moich myślach. Zastanawiało mnie czy zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie wymówił Jego imienia. Ani razu. Zacisnąłem dłonie na Jego liście. Głupiec, pomyślałem. Cholerny głupiec. Nie wiem, czy myślałem tak o Nim, czy może raczej o sobie samym. **_Czy widzisz? _**Shikamaru zaproponował mi powrót do Konohy, ale ja nie mogłem już wrócić. Dla mnie nie było miejsca już nigdzie. Bo nigdzie nie było Ich. Na wszystko było za późno. Ze wszystkim się spóźniliśmy. I jedyne co mi pozostało to pamięć. Kilka wspomnień, które nie chciały mnie zostawić w spokoju, wytrącając mnie z mojego odrętwienia, spalając wszystko na swojej drodze, obracając mnie w popiół. **_Krwawe łzy ściekają z nieba. _**Nie było już Jej, Jej zielonych oczu, Jej różowych włosów, Jej dłoni ani Jej ust. I nie było Jego z tą głupią nadzieją i szerokim uśmiechem. Upadliśmy. **_Razem._** Upadliśmy na samo dno, ze świadomością, że wszystko poszło nie tak. Przegrałem. Przegrałem wojnę, którą sam rozpętałem. **_Widzisz? _**Moje własne piekło.


End file.
